


Tumblr Prompt: Here With You

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Damijon Tumbr Prompts [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Damijon Tumblr prompt Day 2: Protective/ Secret relationshipJon takes measures after Damian's death only to find him once again.





	Tumblr Prompt: Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> So two different stories are coming at ya since my phone died yesterday and I couldn't post. That being said I apologize for any errors and hope you enjoy. I took liberties with timeline and ages to make them older teens

The rain sheeted down over Gotham's fabricated starscape. The figure perched upon the gargoyle as still as the stone upon which he sat. Nothing would move him from this spot, not his father, not his brothers and certainly not this deluge. Here he waited never doubting, rain dripping from his hood. "Beloved," he murmured, jade eyes softening behind the domino mask at the word and the image it conjured. A smile more brilliant than the sun and eyes bluer than the ocean meeting the sky.

The wall of water was cut as the raven-haired boy arrived. His hair was plastered to his face the sapphire eyes blinked passed the water unbelieving for a moment. Jeans and sneakers were soaked through as he hovered before the figure, "Dami," he reached out to caress the cheek, "I missed you every day," 

"I am back," he tilted his head into the hand, "and I shall not leave you ever again," he leaned forward into the drenched Superboy's chest. Lips meeting the soft ones he missed even in death. Stepping off the gargoyle and completely into the teen's embrace.

Jon held him tightly, kissing deeply before he pulled away to draw a breath, "I won't let anyone take you from me ever again," the blue was momentarily replaced with glowing red as he vowed with cold conviction.

"Beloved," he ran a gloved hand through the dark hair, "Hatred does not suit you," he pressed himself closer touching their foreheads together. His beloved was not meant for anger or hate. He was meant for laughter and sunny optimism to see the change his death had brought to the younger hero pained his heart.

Superboy only nuzzled into the teen's neck noticing the distressed look in his eyes. He wouldn't tell him how he had spent the two years since Heretic had killed him training. Working himself tirelessly with the Bat and Arrow families, making him a formidable fighter with or without superpowers. His only goal was exacting vengeance on those who had stolen his heart from his chest. Damian didn't need to know that, not right now anyway.

Pulling Jon to meet his lips once more, both of them pouring everything word couldn't express into that kiss. Jon clung to him breathing in his scent and trying desperately to drink in every part of Damian he never thought he'd ever experience again, "Now that you're back are we still keeping this," he nuzzled the blade of his nose to the darker one, "a secret," eyes flashing hurt for a moment.

He knew it was best to do so, but the pleading stare was not to be refused. Even the threat of his mother returning once she found out was not enough for him to deny Jon anything he desired at that moment. His beloved had not moved on in his absence, choosing instead his lonely hurt. Damian would give anything to erase it, "We can tell everyone, but only if you promise to smile for me, my dearest heart,"

Pressing himself to the older teen, he tucked his head into the shoulder, relishing in the fact that they still puzzled together perfectly, "I love you Damian Wayne and I always will,"

"And I you Beloved, not even death could keep me from you,"


End file.
